Algodón de azúcar
by W. Phoenix
Summary: [Reto Multitemático de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!] • Rin huele a azúcar y caramelo e InuYasha se pregunta qué pasaría si simplemente se la come. Como un dulce.
1. Día 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

• Reto Multitemático de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!

• 343 palabras.

 **Día 1: Romance.**

* * *

Desliza los dedos entre las hebras color chocolate, perdiéndose por un momento entre la inesperada suavidad que percibe al rozar accidentalmente la piel del cuello. Finalmente, deja caer el brazo tras el leve quejido avergonzado que soltó la chica en cuestión.

Su dedo índice encaja perfectamente en el pequeño hueco de la clavícula femenina. Y parece como si desde un principio debió estar ahí.

Él la mira. Ella aparta la vista.

Rin huele a algodón de azúcar e InuYasha la compara con la vainilla y las flores primaverales. A veces se pregunta qué pasaría si simplemente se la come. Como un dulce.

Por eso la mira constantemente, tratando de definir si sus ojos son café oscuro como el brebaje que otorga energía; o café claro como el caramelo.

No obstante, siempre se rinde y bloquea sus pensamientos al recordar que todo lo que hace está mal. Que nadie nunca espera aquello de él. Sin embargo sigue ahí, encerrado con ella a la mitad de la noche.

Ambos están seguros de que nadie sabe lo que ocultan tras miradas fugaces, desvelos continuos, y visitas a escondidas.

Detalles.

Rin dejó de usar tan a menudo los kimonos que Sesshômaru le trae. Porque sabe que los celos carcomen la cordura de InuYasha.

—No te voy a juzgar—le dice ella.

Detalles de un dulce adictivo.

Él no se mueve. Sólo se fija en las infantiles facciones y el leve sonrojo que adornan sus mejillas por naturaleza. Parece una pequeña muñeca de porcelana; tan frágil, tan solitaria.

—Eres una niña.

—Eso nunca importó.

—Keh.

Rin sonríe y él nuevamente siente ganas de abrazarla. Pero nunca se ha atrevido a tocarle un pelo. Quizás por miedo, tal vez por vergüenza.

El saber que tiene otro deber lo detiene. Y a ella también. Porque todos siguen esperando que Kagome vuelva por el pozo del cual desapareció.

Y entonces se quedarán sin saber qué hacer.

Se condenan a la cadena perpetua del olvido y la indiferencia. Pero todo empieza cuando sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar.

Una y otra vez.

* * *

• **Notita:**

Holaaaa n_n/

Ya traje algo nuevito, una serie de pequeños relatos para el foro. No es una pareja muy gustada, de hecho, mi favorita es el InuYasha/Kagome, pero quise variar un poco. Y me gustó nwn.


	2. Día 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

• 281 palabras

 **Día 2: Drama.**

* * *

Cada día se asemeja a un interminable juego de supervivencia.

Separados por un muro inquebrantable, saben que no pueden amarse ni aunque lo quisieran.

Como los miran; como los rastrean. Parece que esperan el mejor momento en el cual intervenir. El instante en el que lo insultan a él y la protegen a ella.

Y entonces sólo se encierran, se esconden. El sigilo se volvió una especialidad.

Rin lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos e InuYasha no puede evitar verse a sí mismo en ella. Siempre fue un ser abandonado, un niño sin rumbo que debió valerse por sí mismo bajo la presión de la muerte y el susurro vacío de la soledad.

Ambos lo perdieron todo y sobrevivieron sin familia ni consuelo. Pero están vivos. Pueden tocarse, sentirse; convertirse en un mismo ser.

Aunque tienen que evitar sucumbir ante los prejuicios de los demás. Aquellos que se dan cuenta de la existencia de una relación pecaminosa e inmoral.

A pesar de que nunca se han tocado.

Rin lo abraza cuando tiene miedo, cuando se siente sola, cuando Kaede está muy ocupada como para prestarle atención. Pero no han llegado mucho más lejos que un suave apretón de manos.

Ambos sienten su corazón temblar con ligereza. Con miedo. Y con amor.

Sólo necesitan un segundo para recuperarse y enfrentar a los demás. Fingir que los rumores son una estupidez, e ignorar a aquellos que ven a InuYasha como depravado por haberse acercado de esa forma a una niña mucho más pequeña.

Nadie sabe lo mucho que se necesitan.

Sin besos, sin grandes contactos. No hay necesidad de romance.

Sólo el uno junto al otro, mirándose, hablándose; entendiéndose.

Como almas gemelas.


	3. Día 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

• 419 palabras.

 **Día 3: Humor.**

* * *

—Hueles a algodón de azúcar.

InuYasha baja del árbol de un salto y camina directamente hacia Miroku, dedicándole una mirada salvajemente aterradora.

El monje sólo pega la espalda a la cabaña de la cual acaba de salir, mientras el hanyô le pasa la nariz por encima.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un dulce del mundo de Kagome—se detiene a responder.

Miroku empieza a temer cuando InuYasha baja por su pecho, oliéndole detenidamente.

—¿Quieres algo conmigo?

A veces se le olvida que su amigo es un perro. Bueno, casi.

Una vez lo vio rascándose la oreja con el pie derecho mientras una de sus hijas le amarraba una sábana al cuello simulando una correa. Desde ese momento todo ha dejado de sorprenderle.

Pero no está preparado para algo como " _eso"_.

A él le gustan los senos y los traseros «especialmente de Sango, cabe decir», no le van para nada las flores, el azúcar, ni los muchos colores. No desea lastimar los sentimientos de InuYasha, pero…

—No quiero tener sexo contigo—afirma. Buda le daría una patada en la entrepierna si lo oyera, pero momentos serios requieren sinceridad. Además, InuYasha es muy tonto para captar las indirectas.

Ir al grano es su deber.

InuYasha alza la mirada y no hace nada más que pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Te estás quedando sin masculinidad de tanto que fornicas, cabrón—gruñe, sin preguntarse por qué el monje habrá llegado a tal conclusión.

El otro, en cambio, se llena de aquella sensación en el pecho. El sentimiento indescriptible que nace en lo más profundo del corazón: saber que la has cagado. Ahora InuYasha creería el resto de su vida que tiene tendencias homosexuales, a pesar de vivir exponiendo sus instintos de pervertido.

Mientras que el medio demonio sólo está enojado porque Miroku huele a algodón de azúcar. Y no piensa en nada más.

—Apestas a Rin—añade, después.

Lo toma por la ropa y lo acerca a su rostro para cerciorar que su brutalidad no lo haya dejado inconsciente. Pero al notar un leve sangrado nasal decide que nada grave le ha pasado así que lo deja caer sentado al suelo.

El monje lo mira feo.

—Sinceridad ante todo, InuYasha—dice. Al ver la mirada insistente del hanyô, saca un colgante por entre sus ropas—. Me lo regaló.

Él se cuestiona la razón la cual Rin no le ha dado uno a él en lugar de Miroku. El pensamiento lo irrita más y termina conteniéndose de darle una patada para ir a buscarla.

• **Notita:**

* * *

Justo a tiempo, shiiiiiiiiiii \n_n/

El humor no se me da bien, además de que sólo tuve una hora para escribirlo, y encima, disponer de menos de 500 para no perder el estilo drabble.

Ojalá haya quedado aceptable nwn.

Saluditos n_n


	4. Día 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

• 396 palabras.

 **|Día 4: Horror.**

* * *

 _Sabe que están ahí._

 _Se arrastran._

 _Lo devoran todo._

 _Rin cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir que sus piernas ya no aguantan más. No quiere rendirse, pero la pérdida de sangre ya resulta excesiva y la energía suficiente para arrastrarse en un lamentable intento de escapar la ha perdido hace ya bastante tiempo._

 _Sólo recuerda el cuerpo de su madre. La sangre esparcida por el suelo. Los gritos de su hermano pidiendo ayuda mientras un lobo devora sus intestinos, desgarrando la piel y los órganos con sus malolientes garras._

 _Escupen la carne, la sangre; engullen los restos irreconocibles de aquellos que hace unos minutos corrían por sus vidas._

 _Sabe que va a morir. No hay escapatoria._

 _Cae de bruces en el césped, consciente de que tres de ellos estuvieron siguiéndole todo el tiempo._

 _Se siente suspendida._

 _Y el dolor de la carne abierta en su estómago parece insignificante frente al horror que le causa la asquerosa imagen de su padre mutilado. Sus miembros esparcidos por todas partes._

 _Esos lobos apenas comen. Sólo matan. Y odian._

 _Cuando Rin pierde el aliento, ellos sólo la rodean. Tras examinarla con el olfato y dar por sentada su muerte, se van, indiferentes, de vuelta a la aldea de la cual huyó..._

—¡Rin!

Ella abre los ojos de golpe, estremeciéndose instantáneamente. Las lágrimas corren como ríos de plata desde sus ojos y la luz de su mirada se pierde entre los sollozos de desesperación.

—No quiero morir… no quiero morir…—repite una y otra vez, torturándose.

InuYasha la toma por los hombros y la sacude levemente para hacerle saber que está a su lado, ahí, con ella. Le angustia la forma en la que llora, como si llevase el peso del mundo encima. En momentos como esos sólo se pregunta cómo es que tomó las fuerzas para seguir como si nada cuando Sesshômaru le devolvió a la vida.

Como superó la fuerza contrapuesta de la muerte.

Rin al notar el calor que InuYasha le proporciona con su compañía, se aferra con vehemencia a él. No puede eliminar de su mente la visión de los cadáveres, lanzados por doquier como si fuesen basura.

Cuando va al bosque, a veces, delira con aquellas memorias que la perseguirán por siempre.

Y aquello es algo de lo que InuYasha no puede protegerla.

—Yo haré que te olvides de todas esas mierdas algún día.

• **Notita:**

* * *

Mi género favorito \n_n/ es difícil para mí juntarlo con el romance, pero como son las dos cosas que más me gustan, no pude evitarlo u_u.

Ya mañana solo queda el último. Gracias a las personitas que se pasan a leer nwn.


	5. Día 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

• 500 palabras.

 **Día 5: Suspenso.**

* * *

Los habían visto.

En el bosque: Rin llorando e InuYasha tratando de consolarla con la torpeza característica de quien no sabe de emociones.

—¡Estaban juntos a escondidas! —repitió la anciana.

Él trata de ocultarla tras su espalda, pero el grupo de aldeanos los han rodeado y ya no hay lugar donde esconderse de los susurros desaprobatorios.

InuYasha baja la cabeza al vislumbrar a Sango y Miroku en una esquina, mirándolos con incredulidad.

Se siente estafado.

Y perdido.

Sólo quiere tomar a Rin y llevarla donde estuviera a salvo. Pero entiende y siempre entendió que nunca será tan fácil como huir con ella y abandonarlo todo. Porque en ese lugar está el pozo. El árbol. Están sus amigos. Ahí está su vida.

Y es en esa aldea en la que quiere vivir junto a Rin.

El problema es que probablemente ya nadie quiera verlo ahí.

Claro, se ha convertido en el degenerado que pervierte a la encantadora niña que no excluye a nadie de su sonrisa. Tan dulce.

Ni siquiera está seguro de que Rin quiera seguir a su lado después de lo que está sucediendo. Tal vez ella prefiera quedarse en una aldea donde es querida, en lugar de escapar con un medio demonio al cual ahora todo el mundo detesta.

Suspendidos, se dejan despreciar por los ojos indiferentes de los demás.

Y no saben si correr o quedarse.

Rin se inclina en su dirección y le toma la mano, enlazando sus dedos con suavidad. InuYasha se sobresalta y alza la vista para centrarse en ella, relajando el ceño en gran medida.

Cuando se enoja, cuando se frustra, cuando no tiene donde ir, ella siempre está para embriagarlo con su aroma y relajarlo con sus ojos de caramelo.

Justo como en ese momento.

—No te voy a abandonar—le susurra.

Su rostro, repleto de una convicción desconocida, se deja ver sin vergüenza. No se va a rendir. Nunca.

—Yo quiero estar siempre junto a InuYasha. Hasta que crezca, él esperará por mí—afirma frente a todos, en voz alta. Las miradas chocan unas contra otras antes de centrarse en la niña; dudosas, y afiladas—. Esto es algo que decidí por mí misma. ¡Así que el que se atreva a juzgarlo, también me estará juzgando a mí! ¿Escucharon? Si le hacen algo no se los perdonaré nunca…

Un segundo de silencio. Y de confusión general.

Sólo entienden que Sango está sonrojada y que Miroku los mira como si quisiera darles una patada _"amistosa"_ en castigo por asustarlos de esa forma. En cualquier caso, ellos dos saben que InuYasha nunca forzaría a una niña. Menos a Rin.

Él por su parte siente su corazón latir con fuerza, enternecido. Busca refugio en sus ojos, diáfanos y dulces. Entonces ella le dedica esa mirada tan llena de vida e ilusiones que lo hacen sentirse en casa a todo momento.

Rin nunca suelta su mano.

Después de todo, ella siempre está ahí: dispuesta a luchar contra todas las injusticias del mundo a su lado.

* * *

• **Notita:**

Y esto fue todo n_n.

No sé si considerarlo un final, porque sólo era una serie de drabbles sin historia sólida. Sin embargo, me divertí mucho con este pequeño trabajito. Fue genial ir adaptando la idea según el género de cada día.

Me pareció un poco triste que el último fuese s _uspenso_ , puesto que es algo que nunca he escrito y en realidad no me llama la atención. Pero bueno uwu.

Sólo eso n_n. Saluditos, y hasta la próxima nwn/.


End file.
